


A White Wedding

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Gabriel is your father and so it is his duty to walk you down the aisle. Little bit shorter than expected...oh well.





	A White Wedding

The day had arrived for your wedding. Your soon to be husband was somewhere in the house getting ready just as you were. The dress was perfect, fitting your body, making you look like an angel. The maid of honor was doing last minute things, helping out, so you wouldn’t be stressed. Of course there wasn’t anything to worry about as you thought of the man waiting at the end of the aisle. Your father approved of him, which was shocking considering he was an archangel who haven’t liked your previous choices of suitors. No, today was perfect and you hoped to never forget it.   
“Okay, it’s almost time.” Your best friend burst into the room with glee. “Where’s your dad?”   
“He’ll be here. Just give me a moment.” Your best friend gave you a thumbs up and then left the room. You turned back to the mirror, running your hands over the dress feeling the light fabric. A flutter of wings interrupted your thoughts as you turned around to see your father’s reaction. His whiskey eyes were damp, trying not to cry, as he gave you a once over. He walked towards you with his arms out stretched to pull you into a hug.   
“You are stunning.” He gasped as he pulled away to look at you again.   
“Thanks.”   
“Got you something as promised.” He reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a golden charm bracelet with a pair of gold wings on it. “Something new.” You held out your wrist as he put it on.   
You twisted your wrist around to see the gold wings reflect light making them shine. “I love it.” You looked back up to his whiskey eyes that were bursting with pride.  
“My little girl is all grown up.” His lips quivered trying to hold his emotions back.   
“Daddy don’t cry.” You hugged him again patting his back.  
“No, I’m good.” He pulled away smiling.  
“You sure?”   
“Isn’t it about time we got you married?” He took your hand leading you to the door.  
“Thought you didn’t want me to get married. You know being all protective and such.” You giggled as he helped you down the stairs.  
“I want you to be happy.” He whispered as you heard the music start to play from outside the door. Together you walked arm in arm down the aisle as people rose from their seats to look at you. Your soon to be husband stood at the end of it all with looking speechless at you, making you blush a little.   
The music stopped as you got to the end and let go of your father’s arm. He kissed your cheek before stepping aside to let you go to your man. With a last look at him, you saw all the memories of your childhood and growing up with him, both good and bad. You’d been through a lot, but you always had him for a father. Now you were grown up and starting a new life with your husband, but you knew your father would always be there.


End file.
